


[Podfic] See This Through

by turva_auto



Series: Podfic [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney's drunk when he orders a Russian bride. He doesn't expect anyone to show up - and he definitely doesn't expect that person to be an awkward-looking guy who barely speaks English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] See This Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [See This Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406495) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> further notes can be found in the original story

**Length** : 3h : 20min

 **Streaming/Download**  : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6xm4q0tql3nj4ao/see%20this%20through.mp3?dl=0)

  **o** **r via:**  [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m3or1nz1xdujqu3/see_this_through.mp3)

 

I'm not native English but I did my best, I want to thank Impertinence for allowing me to produce this. this is my first big podfic and I hope you'll like it. I had a little trouble with the new hard- and software, specially the editing part (I hope I didn't fuck up at some point) but I hope it makes you happy nevertheless.

I would be gratefull if you leave a comment whether or not it needs improving :)

 


End file.
